muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street singles
Raw Data I'm putting this here until I get more information. 1:ME (YO)/THE MAGIC COOKIE FUR/I CAN'T HELP IT WHAT DO I DO WHEN IM ALONE/STILL WE LIKE EACH OTHER CIRCLES/IF I KNEW YOU WERE COMING I'D'VE BAKED A CAKE NAME THE ANIMAL/SIMPLE SONG THE LOVEABLE MONSTERS OF SESAME STREET/C IS FOR COOKIE 2:IMAGINATION/TIGER HUNT MAGIC COOKIE/THE DRAWING SONG CLINK, CLINK/LOTS OF STUFF OVER, UNDER, AROUND AND THROUGH/I WANT A MONSTER TO BE MY FRIEND 3:JUST THREE COLORS/MARCHING SONG GROVER TAKES A WALK/Y'ALL FALL DOWN/PUT IT AWAY FRAZZLE/UP AND DOWN LISTENING GAME/PAT PAT PATTY PAT Store Display for CC series singles This page just brought back a slight memory. When I was really young I remember being in a dark dingy little drugstore that had a cardboard display box for the CC series of Sesame Street singles. The man behind the counter told me to get away from them since I was probably 4 or 5 years old, but not before I got a good glimpse of the picture on the display. It was mainly the illustrations of the Muppets from the first page of the Sesame Street Book and Record, but in one corner was an illustration of "Grover" that didn't appear in the LP or Carry About 45 spread. I used quotes because it was probably the green Grover. Does anybody have this thing, or could one even be procured? Joinery1 14:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) code I just did some major clean-up of the code for two reasons. 1) Editing, and thus adding, to this page was a nightmare. Hopefully this will make it easier to contribute to. 2) There were slashes all over the place. I had guessed that they had something to do with separating sides and tracks and songs and maybe even parting hair. I didn't really know for sure until I asked Ken, and then I was still confused. I think if we want to illustrate A sides and B sides, we should say so without needing a decoder ring to read the page. Songs that appear on side A prefixed with Side A: would be much easier to read, if we really want to point out that sort of thing. —Scott (talk) 04:43, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :I added the prefixes to the first two singles as an example. Ken, I know you're the one who probably cares the most about this particular thing; what do you think? —Scott (talk) 04:45, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Your post made me laugh! I'm sorry if what I said was confusing. I've been doing this all my life, so I don't even have to think about it. If you're interested, bsnpubs.com is a huge discography site, and you can see the kinds of things I was talking about. ::Anyway, the side A and B thing is fine with me! The only weird thing will be the Warner tote box, since their sides are in reverse pairs (1/8, 2/7, 3/6, 4/5), but we can tweak that later. Actually, I've been kicking around the idea of pulling out the Carry Abouts, and maybe making a separate article about them, since I think they're kind of a special thing. But we can talk about that later, too. ::So what made you think of attacking this? How long did it take you to redo everything? I like how you have the information laid out! It's like little chunks running down the page, instead of line, line, line, etc. Plus it still looks the same on the "real" page. So everything looks great to me! Anything that will present information more clearly (and cleanly) can only help everybody! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :::I like it, it's cool and easier to read. I have a couple tweaks, which I'll do on the top of the "Sesame Street Records singles" section. What do you guys think? -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I like the smaller text. My next proposition was to come up with a better way to include that information without everything all flowing together. I think the small tags work. —Scott (talk) 14:54, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I liked the smaller text as well but was still squinting a bit so I added some indents to the Columbia section as well for a further tweak. Thoughts? -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Looks good to me! —Scott (talk) 03:08, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I was curious as to how many size options we have. I noticed the font for these say "small". How does that compare to the composer credits on The Sesame Street Book & Record? Those say "1". I bring this up because to me the "small" ones look too small, but maybe it's just because they're italicized. Are they the same size? Also, to me it looks weird to say "Side A" more than once. I know you don't like slashes, and using commas would get awkward on songs that have commas, so could we take out the repeated "Side A", and just leave the song titles where they are? That way, Side A would have 2 songs in a short list. I hope that made sense. -- Ken (talk) 06:18, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::: is equivalent to . Font size 2 is the standard font size on the articles, and there's nothing in between without making the code more complicated. —Scott (talk) 03:09, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Just FYI, I adjusted the code further so that break tags are no longer necessary. This will help keep as much HTML out of the code as possible, and thus keep things tidier. I also converted the rest of the entries to utilize the Side A and B prefixes and the small tags. So, formatting should be all set with this article now. Please resume your regularly scheduled cover art uploads! —Scott (talk) 01:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Label colors I've been looking at Sesame Street 45's on eBay, just to see what's out there, and I noticed that all the ones I've seen are yellow. I have one, but it's blue. So I was wondering if anybody knows if the change from yellow to blue happened when they switched from CRA to Distinguished Productions in 1977 (which is when the LP label also changed), or if yellow and blue variations exist during both the CRA (1974-1976) and Distinguished (1977-1984) periods. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:59, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Well there's a pink one here; if the seller isn't crazy (and as best I can tell in the picture he isn't) he's got a whole bunch from 1978(?) with record numbers of the form JCP 69904... -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, why didn't Sesame have any picture discs like that? —Scott (talk) 03:31, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::Those are 78s, aren't they? They are awfully pretty. I just found an orange label from 1976 here also. -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The only one that I have, One Way/The Opposite Song, is somewhere between DarkSeaGreen and MediumTurquoise. The surface is all scratched up, though. BTW, the version of The Opposite Song on that has no background vocals and is probably the TV version. --Hilleyb 03:52, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh my gosh, you guys, you know what that is? The JCP threw me, so at first I thought they were Canadian or UK pressings with different couplings, but I was finally able to squint and read all of the label, and the address is the US address. And then I was finally able to make out the rest of it. It says, "My first Sesame Street Record Collection"! That means we have yet another boxed set of 45's! (I was wondering why he happened to have 6 consecutive numbers, starting with 1!) I'm writing all that down! :::::Anyway, I'm starting to think that they used a bunch of colors, kind of like they did on the first set of CC's. I wonder why I only saw yellow? Also, those picture discs are vinyl 78's from the '40's. Kids' records were among the first to be made out of vinyl, since regular 78's were so breakable. And Disney made a few picture disc singles and LP's in the '70's and '80's, and I've also always wondered why the Muppets never did. :::::Thanks for your help! Now it's back to my notes! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm excited that you're excited about this :) —Scott (talk) 14:25, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, I've been a Sesame fan since birth (although I'm a little older than the show), and the first record I remember playing over and over was the first Columbia LP. It's thrashed, but I still have it. So being here, and still finding new info after all these years, is a dream come true! -- Ken (talk) 05:28, 13 June 2007 (UTC) The Muppet Alphabet Carry About I have this and was wondering do you just want the sides that is shown or do you want both sides or just the front side? Why i ask is that AB is on side one and CD is on side 2. Didn't know if you wanted both sides or just the one side. Let me know please. -- Kyle (talk) 11:44, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! I didn't know you had this! How come you didn't mention it on your list a while back? I've been looking for this for years! You've made me extremely happy! Can you take a whole bunch of pictures? Will they fit on your scanner, or do you have to use your camera? I'm thinking about starting an article about the Carry-Abouts, since I have SS1 and SS2, and you have Alphabet. There was also one for Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert, and I'd love to find that one, too! Anyway, do these come with little book and record sleeves? I think we'll have to copy how the SS1 singles are (CC 75001 to CC 75009), and just use pictures of the covers, because the 1976 editions farther down also do that. I hope all this makes sense. For now, can you take pictures of the front and back of the box, and the labels, and put them on my talk page, just for my own reference? I'd like you to take pictures of the covers for the list itself. Thanks again! You're a big help! -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry I just thought it wasn't all that important. Ok I should be able to scan them easily but they don't have covers to any of the records. They are just the records with sleeves and no covers. Is that a problem or what? I do have the little letters that it came with and all but I can scan the box and all. I'll get back to you later on. Thanks. -- Kyle (talk) 07:41, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Did you buy it new or used? I've always wondered if they had little book and record sets in the box like the Sesame Street one does, because according to the backs of early SS LP's, they were also sold separately. But I've never seen any originals. I guess for the main list, can you scan side 1 of each record? One is up there now, so you can see how somebody did it before. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:40, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Used. Ok. Now they did come with all 26 letters of the Alphabet that are little books. I could scan these and have them up up with the article that you're going to write about. How's that sound? -- Kyle (talk) 08:56, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, we could probably put the little books in the LP article, since the LP also came with them, but I'd like to check with somebody who has the LP, since they might be different. If you could first scan the 7 Side 1's (AB, EF, IJ, MN, QR, and I'm not sure how they broke up UVW and XYZ), that would be cool! I'm dying to see them, because they have cartoon labels! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 26 May 2007 (UTC) C is for Cookie Disco Mix Does anybody have any more information on the Disco single at the very end of the list? First, is it a 12" single or a CD single? Second, I'm confused by the notation saying that it was from a 12" single that accompanied Sesame Street Fever in 1978. When the album came out, there was only the 1 record in the album. Did they mean that there was a 12" single that was sold separately to promote the album? That would be interesting to look into, since I've never heard of any 12" singles made by Sesame Street Records during the disco era. -- Ken (talk) 05:14, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :It's a full-size vinyl record released by Ninja Tune in 2003. The cover notes the following (and refers only to the two C is For Cookie tracks): —Scott (talk) 23:30, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::The original is on eBay right now, here. -- Hilleyb 15:27, 13 June 2007 (UTC) 45's from 1970-1974 (not on Columbia) I've just run across some 45's from Sesame Street 2 on Warner Bros., and 1 (possibly 2) 45's from Susan's Scepter album. Where should we put them? I feel that they should go between the CC book and records and the long run of CTW singles, since they're from the early years before the CTW label started. If we put them at the very end under "other", people might not see them, thinking that the long CTW list is the last label they had. -- ErnieBert 05:18, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Go right ahead. --MuppetVJ 05:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, they're done! I wish I had pictures, though, but at least we have catalog numbers. -- Ken (talk) 04:40, 5 March 2007 (UTC) CTW 99016 Regarding the note as to whether the songs are from Sesame Mucho, Me and Yo is, but the version of Tu Me Gustas is by Vikki Carr and Grover. Does anybody have this single, and can help figure out if it's a new track, or what album it's from? Thanks. -- ErnieBert 05:22, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, the ¡Sesame Mucho! page lists "Tu Me Gustas" as a duet with Vicki Carr and Grover, so I would think that's the album it's from as well. -- Wendy (talk) 05:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know the album track of "Tu Me Gustas" is by Vikki Carr and Grover, but this 45 mentions Maria with Grover and Cookie Monster. Maria did do "Me and Yo" with Cookie Monster on the same album, so I was wondering if this 45 of "Tu Me Gustas" might be a different version. -- ErnieBert 06:56, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. Sorry - I misunderstood what you meant. There is a solo Maria version of "Tu Me Gustas" that's shown up in a few places; I think the only one that would predate the single is Sesame Street LIVE!. However that leaves the Grover part in question. So yeah, somebody would have to have the single to straighten it out, but I think you may be right that it's a new recording. Only a small handful of the singles are "previously unreleased but it is possible. -- Wendy (talk) 00:31, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Found a more detailed listing for this single. "Tu Me Gustas" is Grover and Oscar, and "Me and Yo" is by Cookie and Maria. They actually posted a blurry pic of the record itself and it does look like it's Oscar on the label. Bizarre. -- Wendy (talk) 05:22, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::::That makes sense. At the end of the Grover and Vikki Carr version on Sesame Mucho, Grover tells Vikki that he's going to sing it to Oscar. The Grover and Oscar version is on Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella, so I'm guessing that was kind of a sequel. I'll look where else the various versions have been. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Discography Going by the catalog numbers here and by the extensive list present on any CTW LP, there seem to be a number of missing releases. Are we only listing singles that we know were actually released? -- Hilleyb 09:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :The catalogue numbers were taken from lists on the back of some of the LPs I have. There's plenty more left to add (esp. from the Columbia catalogue), which I plan on doing one of these days. In fact, on an old '74 LP I see three LP titles I've never come across in any record store or on eBay - but I guess I should mention that on another talk page.--MuppetVJ 17:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC)